


A Mistake

by anathemagerminabunt



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/pseuds/anathemagerminabunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between the movies, Holmes attempts to convince Watson to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistake

"Holmes!" Watson cries out, eyes flashing. He reaches for a book, forcefully tossing it into a nearby box. "I have asked you before and I _will not_ ask you again! I am marrying and if you do not cease--"

"Watson, you are making a mistake!" Holmes explodes, slamming a hand onto the desk.

"That is enough!" The volume of their shouts has grown steadily throughout the argument, until Watson half-expects Mrs. Hudson to burst in and silence them by any means possible. "This is not about you! This has never involved you, Holmes, and I insist you--"

With more strength than Watson assumes he intends, Holmes swiftly presses Watson against the wall, pinning his shoulders as he peers closely. There's fire in his eyes, a never-before-seen quirk to his lips as he hisses, "This does not involve me?" With that he leans in for a rough kiss, nearly bruising in intensity. As they break, breathing heavier than usual, Holmes spits out, "Say truthfully that this does not concern me, Watson, and I'll never say another word of it again."

Watson stands frozen for a moment, eyes on the ground, unable to bring himself to say a word.

"I thought not," Holmes finally says, pulling back to turn away. Bitterly, he adds, "To the wedded bliss of you and your fianc--"

Watson springs into action, gripping Holmes' arm with alarming pressure as he pulls the man flush against him, slamming their mouths together for a forceful kiss. They carry on like this for a few minutes, battling for dominance with lips, teeth, and tongues, before they finally break for air.

"Watson..." Holmes manages, swallowing hard.

Without a word, Watson takes a step back, hands fumbling at the fastenings of Holmes' trousers before roughly pushing them down. Before either of them can think, he's sinking to his knees and leaning forward with deliberate precision. There's no more noise for awhile, save the odd sucking sound punctured by Holmes' gasps and choked cries. It's messy, it's rushed, and it's sloppy, but within minutes it's over, Holmes trembling as he clings to the desk behind him.

"It is a mistake," Watson concedes, standing as he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, "But it is a mistake that must be made. W-we cannot afford otherwise."

With that he strides from the room, carefully closing the door behind him, leaving Holmes alone to absorb what just happened.


End file.
